Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Color plays a role in many aspects of society. Organizations, companies, and teams are often associated with certain colors, clothes are made in a variety of different colors, and people take pleasure in the colors of their homes. In some instances, color is often the only characteristic that differentiates between otherwise indistinguishable items.
There are many industries where items are manufactured in large quantities and where the only difference is in color. The clothing industry is an example of such an industry. In this industry, the same pattern is often used to sew a large number of articles. The colors of these articles, however, are often different. This gives people the ability to select the colors that they like best and differentiate themselves from others that may be wearing the same article.
The manufactured housing industry is another example of an industry where differences are primarily achieved through the use of color. Manufactured housing often relies on prefabricated walls. The walls are often limited in terms of color. As a result, there is less choice.
The color of manufactured homes, or other structures including interior and/or exterior structures, is still a choice because people are able to paint their homes. The reasons for painting homes, however, widely vary. Some people choose to paint their home because they want to change the look of their home. Others may feel that the color of their home does not fit well with other homes in the area or with the surrounding environment. Some people paint their home for environmental reasons. Regardless of the reason, painting the home involves the same steps and faces the same problems. Paint often has an unpleasant smell, takes time to dry, and can be messy. Paint can also be environmentally unfriendly.